


What The Future Looks Like

by SterekandMcDannoShipr



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 20:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7588873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekandMcDannoShipr/pseuds/SterekandMcDannoShipr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set six years after Jerry, Dakota, Nick, Marlo, and Ford. Each following chapter will be a look into the lives of the others from 15 Division and what has happened with all of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sam was standing in the bullpen when he heard. "Daddy!" He turned to see his 5 year old son running towards him.

He smiled as he scooped him up. "Hey buddy!" He kissed the side of his head. "Did you have a good day?"

Michael squished his face together and giggled. "Yes! Went to the park with Mommy."

Sam couldn't help the laugh that escaped as his son mashed his face together. He looked over his shoulder to see Andy watching them with a smile. "Did Mommy swing with you?" Michael nodded excitedly. "Good. Mommy's a lot of fun." Michael nodded again. Andy had taught Sam to see the lighter side of life and she had definitely instilled that in their son already.

Andy finally walked over. "Sam." They nod. "I umm..." She ran her fingers through their son's hair. "He just had dinner so you don't have to worry about that. He ate everything so if he wants dessert or something..."

Sam nods. "Ok. Are you...doing ok?"

She gives him a sad smile and shrugs. "You?"

He gives her the same response except he adds. "I miss you guys."

Eight months before Andy had told Sam she wasn't happy with them anymore. He had taken a temporary job with Guns and Gangs a year and a half ago. He wasn't going under anymore but the hours were long and he was never home. When he was home they fought about his commitment to their family. He swore to her there was no one more important to him than they were. Things got better for a week or two but then went back to him never being home.

Finally Sam moved out and started living with the Shaw's. They were on opposite shifts at the moment so Andy would bring Michael to Sam when she was coming on. She knew Sam loved them but when she was pregnant with Michael, Sam promised that he would always be there. No more undercover, no crazy long shifts; it would be a normal life and things went great until the job with G&G. She had completely supported it because it was supposed to have him home just as much as being on the street.

Andy sighed and continued to ruffle Michael's hair. "We miss you too but..."

Sam shook his head. "I know. But Andy I..."

She kissed the side of Michael's head. "Mommy's got to go get ready for work buddy."

He turned around and reached for her. "Love you Mommy. Be careful."

She closed her eyes as she hugged him tight. "I love you too. I promise you'll see me in a few hours. You make Daddy have some fun ok?"

Sam smiled as Michael nodded excitedly. Fun with his son was never a problem. He had the same love for life in him that Andy did. Michael went back to his dad and Sam brushed his fingers across Andy's hand. "Be careful." She nodded as she backed away.

Sam waited until she had come back out from changing before they left. He wanted to give Michael and himself a chance to see her again. Sam loved his family more than he could ever love his job. He'd just gotten wrapped up in the cases and lost sight of things. Once Michael said bye to Andy again they left. He took him to their home for the night. When he took the Guns and Gangs job he had never imagined it would cost him his family. Once he realized that he could lose them for good he started making the moves to get out. He hadn't told Andy because he wanted to surprise her, to show her that they really were the most important thing in his life.

He had a great time with Michael; they had ice cream and played in the yard. He put him to bed around 8:30 and ended up falling asleep beside him. He jolted awake when his cell phone rang. Looking at the ID and the time his heart stopped.

He eased out of Michael's bed and walked into the hall as he answered. "What's wrong Ollie?"

They had all had their fair share of calls to their friends about injuries. Oliver knew this one was going to be harder than usual. "Sammy..." He sighed. "I'm out front with Price. You need to come on."

Sam was already slipping his shoes on and going back to Michael. He wrapped him up in his blanket and gently carried him out the door. Chloe held the back door open for him as they slid in. _"What happened?"_

Oliver flipped the lights on as he pulled out. "She was responding to a call with Collins." Sam growled a little. He hadn't minded Collins when he first started, thought he was a solid cop. When things went to hell with Andy after Jerry died and she went UC his opinion changed. They came back and were closer than ever. Sam had been stupid enough to not wait for Andy and that pushed her to Nick. Then Sam was shot after a suspect from a case had a break down. It brought him and Andy back together but caused some issues with Collins. He never believed Sam deserved a second chance and it put a strain on his friendship with Andy for a while.

Once they got married and had Michael he seemed to accept things but Sam still had problems with him. "And?"

Oliver sped through the streets to get his best friend to the love of his life. "She was stabbed and it missed her vest."

Sam was having difficulty breathing as he listened to the news on his wife. "Is she...how bad is it?"

They were already pulling into the ER when Oliver answered. "It's not good Sammy."

He gathered his son in his arms as he slid out of the back. He quickly followed Oliver inside to find all of their friends waiting. Noelle took Michael so that Sam could go see the doctor. He stood and listened as the doctor told him that Andy had been stabbed in the stomach. She was stable for now but there was internal bleeding and she was being rushed up to surgery.

Sam looked around and found his sleeping son. "Is she..." He let out a shuddered breath. "Is she going to be ok?"

The doctor put his hand on Sam's shoulder and squeezed. "I promise we will do everything we can."

Sam staggered at the news and Oliver held him up. "She's a tough one Sammy. She's going to fine. Come on." Oliver led him to an empty chair beside Noelle. He fell into it as the news set in. He looked down at his son and felt the hot wet tears roll down his cheeks. _What would he do if she didn't make it?_ He couldn't let his mind go there. She _would_ make it. She _had_ to make it _._ She was the toughest, strongest, bravest person he knew.

They waited for hours to hear about her. Zoe picked Michael up right after they took her up to surgery. Sam paced the waiting room as the hours ticked by. The doctor finally came out. "Mr. Swarek?"

Sam made his way over. "How is she?"

The doctor took a deep breath. "She made it through surgery ok. She lost a kidney but people can live long healthy lives with only one. "She umm..." He looked around at the faces waiting to hear the news. He shook his head. "Mr. Swarek, I'm very sorry but...she umm...she lost the baby."

Sam's knee's buckled. _"Baby?"_ Oliver and Frank kept him steady. "I didn't..."

Even though they had been separated for months they spent the night of Michael's birthday party together. He had hoped it meant things were going back to the way they were but the next morning she said she hadn't changed her mind. That was two months ago.

He hated delivering news like that. "I doubt she even knew she was pregnant. She was only six weeks. The trauma, the blood loss was too much. I'm really sorry." There was nothing else he could say so he left Sam with his friends. "She'll be out of recovery in a couple of hours. You can see her then."

Sam sat in the chair that Frank had guided him to. No one even dared ask about the baby, Sam and Andy's relationship was always a complicated one and they all knew the last few months were no different. Noelle hugged him tight. "She's going to be ok Sammy."

He wanted to believe her. He _needed_ to believe that his son wouldn't grow up without his mother. That _he_ wouldn't have to live the rest of his life without the only woman he ever loved. He dug his phone out of his pants pocket and hit speed dial 5. When the guy on the other end answered he said. "I'm done. Today. No more wrapping things up." He hung up and sat through the rest of the wait holding Noelle's hand.

A nurse finally came out and led him back to Andy's room. He stood in the doorway with Oliver. "She's strong Sammy." He walked in and spent a few minutes with her. He walked back out. "I'm going to head home. Zoe and I will bring Michael by later."

Sam nodded as he watched Andy. "Thanks brother." Oliver left and he made his way to his wife's bedside. He sat down and took her hand. "Sweetheart." He kissed her softly as he leaned his forehead against hers. "You've got to fight for me ok? Fight for Michael. We need you." He ran his fingers through her hair. "I love you so much Andy. The last few months..." His voice cracked. "It's over ok? I've been wrapping things up and I wanted to surprise you. I'm done with Guns and Gangs. I'm coming back to 15. I need you and Michael. I need my family back full time." He knew it'd be a while before she could talk but _he_ needed to talk, to tell her everything. It had been hard, no _impossible_ for him in the beginning. When they got back together after everything they promised each other they would talk more. He kissed her again. "I love you so much Andy. You've got to come back so we can fix this together."

He settled in by her side for the night, dozing in and out not wanting to miss her waking up. Just after lunch Sam felt Andy stirring. She slowly opened her eyes to beeping sounds and the feel of someone's hand in hers. She knew immediately it was him. "Sam?"

He moved to sit beside her. "I'm right here sweetheart."

She turned her head and saw his worried face staring back. "What happened? Where am I?"

He caressed her cheek. "You were stabbed at a scene yesterday. You're at Toronto General."

She tried to sit up but the pain was too much. "Where's Michael?

He smiled a little, always worrying about others. "He's at the Shaw's. He's fine, doesn't know anything yet." She cleared her throat and nodded. "Do you need anything?"

She smiled. "Water please." He held the cup for her as she drank. "What's the damage?"

He loved this woman a ridiculous amount. "You lost a kidney and a lot of blood but they're very hopeful." He had debated over telling her about the baby. "There's something else."

She could see it was big. "What's wrong?"

He sighed and moved closer to her. "Jesus Andy, I...I'm..." He cupped her face. "You were pregnant sweetheart."

Her heart fluttered until the _were_ part hit her. "As in not anymore?" He nodded and she began to cry. "I...I didn't even know Sam." He wrapped his arms around her as she cried. "Didn't know."

He held her tight and tried to comfort her. "I know babe. I know." He ran his hands up and down her back and kissed her temple. "I know."

They sat like that for a while until a knock at her door made Sam pull back. "Come in."

Oliver appeared with a small smile. "I've got a little boy out here that wants to see his parents."

Sam nodded and he stepped out of the way. Michael came running in. "Mommy! Daddy!"

Sam scooped him up before he hurt Andy. "Hey buddy! You gotta be easy with Mommy ok? She's got a boo boo."

He nodded as Sam set him next to Andy. "I love you Mommy." He leaned in and hugged her gently.

Andy held him and cried. "I love you too sweetie." She kissed the top of his head. "So much. You and your daddy."

Sam took her hand and squeezed gently. "I love you guys too."

Oliver gave them a few minutes before bringing their dinner and Sam's clothes in. He sat with Andy so Sam could shower and change. "He really does love you guys you know?"

She nodded. "I know." She really did know.

The rest of their day was filled with visits from their friends. Michael went back home with the Shaw's for the night. Sam sat in the bed with her. "You don't have to stay Sam. You can go be with Michael."

He smiled a little as he shook his head. "Not leaving you." She opened her mouth and he shook his head. "I know you're _fine_ but Michael is too. I need to be here with you. We need to talk."

She shifted a little. "Sam..."

He knew she would put up an argument. "Please? Just listen to me." She nodded. "I love you and Michael more than anything in the world. I can't live like we have been the last few months. Andy, I want to come home." She opened her mouth again. "I'm done with Guns and Gangs. The last few weeks I've been wrapping up all of my cases and I'm coming back to 15 now. I want to be back with my family."

She started crying again and he hated seeing that, knowing it was because of him. "Oh! Sam!" He wiped her tears away. "I want you to come back too. I can't take all of this. I'm so sorry I've been so difficult these last few months. You were just doing your job." That was the best news he'd ever heard. "I love you Sammy."

He smiled a real smile for the first time in months. "I love you too sweetheart."

Andy spent a week in the hospital and when she went home Sam did too. Sam took some time to take care of her and get their family back together. Andy went back to work after a month and now they were back on the same rotation. Their six year anniversary was quickly approaching and Andy knew she needed to do something nice for Sam.

Her dad volunteered to take Michael for the night. Even though she was off for the day she woke up early and Michael helped her make Sam breakfast in bed. Sam took Michael to daycare and Tommy would pick him up from there. As soon as Sam was gone Andy started making the homemade noodles for the lasagna. While they were drying she went to the store to get more things for dinner and a little present for Sam.

He couldn't be happier that he was back at home. Even though the last few months had been rough it had been the best six years of his life. He'd ordered Andy's present a few weeks before but left it at the store so she wouldn't find it. He'd been partnered with Gail and they'd had a really busy day. It took a while but Andy and Gail had managed to repair their friendship.

Gail stopped Sam at the locker rooms. "Go! It's your anniversary."

He had developed a bit of a friendship with Gail when Nick and Andy disappeared to Dakota. "You sure?" She nodded. "Thanks Pe...Gail. Say hey to Holly for us."

Gail smiled and shoved him towards the doors. "Will do." He chuckled and went to change.

Andy had everything ready and smiled when her phone rang. "Hey handsome!"

Sam could've lit up Toronto with his smile. "Hey beautiful. I'm on my way."

She lit the candles and turned out the lights. "See you soon. Love you."

He pulled out of the lot as he said. "I love you too." He stopped to pick up flowers and pulled up to their house ten minutes later. He walked into a dark house. "Sweetheart?"

Andy walked into the living room in a nice tight black dress. "Hey!" She walked over and kissed him. "Happy Anniversary!"

He held her tightly against him as they kissed passionately. "Happy Anniversary to you too." He pulled a bouquet of tulips from behind his back.

Andy smiled big as she took them. "My favorite."

He brushed his nose across hers. "I know." He kissed her again. "Besides you, what smells so good?"

Andy led him to the dining room as he nuzzled her neck. "Dessert _later_ Mr. Swarek. I made your favorite dish."

He groaned. "But _you_ are my favorite dish."

She swatted him. "Behave. We have _all_ night."

He growled and groaned. _"Fine!"_ He looked at the layout on the table and smiled. "Is that..." She smiled and nodded. "I knew there was a reason I loved you."

Andy rolled her eyes. "Sit down smooth talker." She already had a glasses of wine poured for them but she poured him a tumbler of scotch as he sat down.

He took her hand and kissed it. "Thank you for this. Your lasagna is my favorite."

She leaned in and kissed him. "I know. I just wanted to do something nice for you." She took her seat. "Everything has been going so great and I know I don't tell you enough how amazing you are, how much I love you."

He smiled and caressed her cheek. "Sweetheart, you tell me all the time. You're right about one thing though. We are doing great." They ate and talked.

She brought out dessert; homemade cheesecake with chocolate syrup, strawberries, and whipped cream for toppings. Sam smiled devilishly as he looked at the toppings. He grabbed them all and led her back to their room.

After several rounds of lovemaking Sam gave her the gift he picked up at lunch. Two years ago Andy lost her engagement ring and wouldn't let Sam replace it. He kissed her before sliding out of bed.

Andy stretched and mumbled. "Where are you going?"

He dug the little velvet bag out of his pants pocket and slid back in bed with her. "Not far sweetheart. Not ever again." He slid the ring out and took her hand. "I love you Andy Swarek."

Andy smiled as she looked at the ring. It looked exactly like her original ring except Sam added emeralds representing Michael's birth month. "Oh! Sam!" Tears glistened her eyes. "It's so beautiful." She kissed him deeply. "I love you so much. Thank you." He kissed her knuckles. She giggled as she slid out of bed.

Sam grabbed her and held on. "Where you goin?"

She kissed him and slipped out of his arms. "Be right back." She came back a few minutes later and handed him an envelope.

He quirked an eyebrow as he pulled her back into bed with him. "What's this?"

She cuddled closely and whispered. _"Open it."_

She held it for him as he ripped it open. He pulled out a card and _**Congratulations**_ was scrawled across it. He eyed her as he flipped it open. A piece of paper fell out of it and Sam picked it up. "What's going on?" He slid his arm out from behind her and unfolded the paper. When he read the writing he looked at his wife and she was smiling. "Really?" She nodded and he moved over on top of her. "Sweetheart!" He kissed her deeply. "I love you so much." His hand slid down to gently caress her stomach. "We're going to have another baby."

Andy giggled and bit her lip as she nodded. "Yes we are. Are you happy?"

He chuckled and nodded. "Very. I can't wait."

She whispered against his lips. _"Me either."_

Sam fell asleep that night a very happy man. He had his family back, they were doing great, and now he was going to be a dad again.

 


	2. Chapter 2

_**Tommy and Amy** _

The next afternoon Tommy dropped Michael off and they told him about the baby. Tommy was thrilled to know he was going to be a grandfather again. He'd been very skeptical when Sam and Andy decided to try again. He knew they loved each other but there had been so much hurt he wasn't sure if they could come back from it. Claire had been dead set against it and that had caused her relationship with Andy to end.

Tommy hugged both of them. "I'm really happy for you guys. You make the most beautiful little ones." He ruffled Michael's hair. "Sammy, you know you're going to be in trouble if it's a girl."

Sam laughed heartily. "You're probably right, if she's anything like her mother." Andy gasped and elbowed him. "Oww! What? He said it first."

Tommy did his best not to laugh at his son-in-law. "Sorry Sammy but you're on your own this time." Andy stuck her tongue out at Sam as he shook his head. "You guys should come over this weekend. Amy and I will cook and we can celebrate our new addition."

 _Amy. Amy Owens McNally._ Tommy had met her back when Sam and Andy first started dating. They met in AA and hit it off. Tommy had proposed while Andy was doing Dakota and they got married not long after she came back. Tommy was seven years sober and happier than Andy had ever seen him.

She smiled at her father. "We'd love to dad. You think she'll be happy to be a grandmother again?"

Tommy chuckled. "Are you kidding pumpkin? She spoils the crap out of this one already." He nodded to Michael. "She's going to be as happy for you guys as I am."

Tommy soon left and the Swarek's made dinner together. Michael loved helping in the kitchen so they decided to make pizza. It would be less of a mess to clean up. The next morning they told their friends about the new addition. Everyone was over the moon happy for them. Saturday they went to her dad's for dinner.

She stood in the kitchen with Amy as she watched Sam and Tommy play with Michael. "You know, I wasn't sure that my dad was ever going to like Sam again."

Amy giggled as she stirred the spaghetti sauce. "Honestly I wasn't sure either. He was just disappointed because he said he always respected Sam but he understood the loss he suffered. I think the hardest part for him was that you left for Dakota and he saw Sam a few times, saw how he was even more broken than when Jerry died. I tell you though, he loves Sam like a son and he couldn't be happier for you guys."

Andy watched and she could see the genuine respect and love between the men. "He's come such a long way in the last seven years Amy." She looked back at her stepmom. "There's no way I'll ever be able to thank you enough for giving me my father back."

Amy eyes misted up. "Oh Andy! Your dad is such an amazing man and he loves you so much. He _got_ and _stayed_ sober because of _you._ I had nothing to do with it."

Andy had been a little on the skeptical side herself when she met Amy. She could see without a doubt that she made her dad happy. She was a recovering alcoholic too and that worried her a little. She had two years sobriety on Tommy and was a big help in keeping him together in the beginning.

She hugged her stepmom. "It has more to do with you than you can imagine. Thank you. I doubt he'd be here today if he hadn't met you."

All three men came bounding into the kitchen. Michael with his adorable McNally-Swarek mix said. "Grandma are we having pasghettis?"

Amy scooped him up so he could look into the pot. "We are definitely having pasghettis. It is your favorite isn't it?" He nodded excitedly. "Good. Would you like to help make the garlic bread?" He nodded excitedly again.

Andy helped him get everything together and stood close by with Sam behind her as their son made garlic bread. Sam's hand wandered to her small bump and she smiled. His hand was always finding its way there. They sat down to dinner twenty minutes later and had a great time.


	3. Chapter 3

Traci and Steve Peck

Andy couldn't be happier for her best friend. She had suffered the worst loss of all of them seven years ago. Not only had she lost a best friend and colleague but she'd lost the man that she loved. A year after Jerry passed, almost to the day actually, Traci was put with Steve Peck. A case that 15 caught had them in direct contact with the man that had killed Jerry. Frank had reassigned her to the Spin team for the day.

She had run into Steve several times over the years that she'd known Gail. Like his sister he was completely different than his parents. If it were up to them he'd be at HQ in a white shirt. He loved nothing more than working the streets, really catching the bad guys. She found him a bit sarcastic but he was a great detective and respected her thoughts on the cases. Weeks passed and he started to wear on her. By the time all hell broke loose with the Ford case they were officially dating.

Traci had confided in Andy many times that she was terrified to let someone into her heart again. Andy smiled and squeezed her hand telling her it was way too late for that. It took a few days before she finally admitted to her best friend that she was right. Steve Peck was a good man. He never rushed Traci into letting him into her life. Leo took a while to warm up to him but once he did they were inseparable. Traci was never one for conventionality and after two years together she asked Steve to marry her.

Andy walked into the barn Monday morning to find her best friend waiting. "Hey!"

Traci smiled and linked her arm with Andy's. "Hey! How's the new mom feeling?"

Andy giggled and tightened the grip. "I'm great. How are my brother-in-law and my nephews today?"

Traci smiled at the thought of her husband and her two sons. "Leo is doing great; pretty sure he's going to find out today that he made the football team. Jack is the ladies' man of Kindergarten." She laughed. "I swear if his father doesn't stop teaching him cheesy pickup lines the Swarek's are going to have a second new edition."

From the opposite side a voice comes. "You know you love me darling."

Traci shakes her head. "You're lucky you make cute babies Peck otherwise..."

Sam made his way to where they were standing. "She's a little scary Steve. You better watch that one." He wrapped his arm around Andy and kissed her temple.

Steve laughed. "That she is but I did grow up with Gail so..."

Traci swatted him. "Come on before you end up sleeping on the couch tonight." Both laughed as they walked to the D's office.

Sam walked Andy to the locker rooms. He nuzzled her neck as she said. "We should have them over for dinner this weekend."

He mmm hmm'd as he kissed her. "I'll talk to Traci about it. I'll see you in a few minutes." He kissed her cheek as she walked in the Women's locker room.

She changed quickly and met him in the back of the parade room. Noelle was showing new pictures of Olivia and Frank Jr. when she walked in. Frank walked in and everyone got quiet. He gave out assignments and Andy was partnered with Chris. They ran into Sam and Traci at a crime scene later in the day and Sam confirmed the Peck's would be coming over for dinner Friday night.

Sam and Steve grilled steaks and baked potatoes while Andy and Traci made the salads and dessert. Traci had been so torn when Andy and Sam were separated; she understood both sides too well.

She smiled as she watched Sam steal a kiss when he came in to get more beer. "You guys look happier than I have ever seen you. I'm so glad you were able to work it out."

They'd had many discussions during the months of the separation. "You mean you're glad I stopped being such an idiot and let my husband come home."

Traci laughed hard. "Tomato. Tomato."

Andy threw a cucumber slice at her and laughed. "I should've listened to you." She sighed and shook her head. "He's the best and I almost ruined it." She looked outside when she heard him laugh. "I'm lucky he's as stubborn as me."

Her best friend nodded. "That you are." Traci chewed on her bottom lip. "So umm...Steve wants to have another baby."

Andy looked up, smiling. That's great! Right?" Traci shrugged. "You guys are such great parents."

Traci caught sight of Steve as he was swinging Jack around. "Yeah. We kinda are. I don't know. I never even imagined having a second child much less a third. I would love to have a little girl." She looked a little nervous when she said it.

Andy smiled and shrugged. "Third time's a charm?"

She rolled her eyes at her best friend. "If you two have a girl Sam is going to be a mess."

Andy nodded in agreement. "She'll have him wrapped around her finger."

Soon everything was ready and they were all sitting on the deck eating. Steve held Jack in his lap while they ate. He was such a perfect mix of Steve and Traci. "Aunt Andy?"

She perked up and smiled. "What's up buddy?"

He smiled big. "Can Michael come home with us?"

All the parents laughed, the boys asked that every day. Andy looked around at the rest of the parents and they all nodded. "If he wants to then sure." Both boys cheered.

Steve tickled his little boy. "Looks like there's a sleep over at the Peck's tonight."

Jack squealed and gasped for air. "Daddy! Stop! Please!"

Traci swatted her husband. "Steve Peck!"

He stopped and Jack jumped down. He ran out into the yard with Michael on his heels. Leo had gone inside a while ago to play video games.

Steve pulled Traci close. "I love you."

Neither Sam nor Andy could believe it when Traci blushed. "I love you too." She kissed him and then surprised him with. "I want another baby too."

Steve was completely caught off guard. "W...what?"

Sam pulled Andy closer while they watched and listened. He'd known Steve since he became a cop and had always respected him. Watching him with Traci after Jerry stung a little but he knew his best friend would want her to be happy. Steve and Traci were perfect together and all he could do was smile.

Traci nodded and took his hand. "I want to do it again."

He was blown away as he pulled her into a hug. "You amaze me." He didn't care that they had an audience, he kissed her deeply. "Yeah. We should definitely do it again." The Peck's left an hour later with a Swarek in tow.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Oliver and Celery Shaw** _

Oliver met the young Wiccan during a case where she filed a report of being robbed. He was immediately intrigued by her. He didn't think someone as young and beautiful as she was would be interested in him though. Thanks to Dov and his ridiculousness he asked her to be his date for Frank and Noelle's wedding. She moved in with him after three months of dating and they were married a year later. He had loved Zoe dearly; she was after all the mother of his three amazing daughters. It was different with Celery though. She accepted his job and the long hours he sometimes had to work.

After the cabin confessions with Sam and his abduction at the hands of Kevin Ford he realized he was happier than he had been in a really long time. He was crazy in love with Celery and he wanted to marry her. While he was lying in the hospital bed he proposed and she happily said yes, six months later they were married. A year and a half after they were married Celery was pregnant. Oliver became a father of a handsome baby boy, Jerry David Shaw, seven months after they found out. The division had a big two year baby boom; they added a Swarek (Michael), a Shaw (Jerry), a Best (Frank Jr.), and a Nash-Peck (Jack) in the same year.

Oliver sat next to his best friend as they watched their kids play. "Did you ever imagine we'd be here?"

Sam shook his head. "You? Definitely brother. Me? Not until I met Andy and even then I wasn't sure. But here we are."

They were in the park between their houses watching Michael, Jerry and Sophia (his youngest daughter with Zoe) play. He chuckled and nudged Sam. "I knew as soon as you laid eyes on her that you were done. Took you idiots long enough though."

Andy heard him as she walked up with Celery and she smacked him in the back of the head. "Not nice Oliver. No matter how true it may be."

Celery laughed at Oliver's surprised expression. "Good job Dumbo."

Everyone laughed as the guys pulled their wives into their laps. Andy and Celery had been to the store to get food. They set it out and called the kids over. After they finished the kids went back to play. Sam and Celery went to join them

Andy watched Oliver smile and laugh at his family. "You guys are so great together."

He nodded. "Thanks McNally. You guys are too. I hope you have a little girl this time around." He chuckled. "Sammy's going to be in so much trouble."

Andy had to agree. Michael already had him wrapped; a little girl will turn him to mush. She took a deep breath and quietly said. "He'd be really proud of you guys, happy for you too."

Oliver closed his eyes and sighed. "Yeah. He really would." He opened his eyes and watched the kids again. "He'd be especially happy for you and Sammy. He always liked you, liked what you did with our brother."

Tears rolled down Andy's cheeks as she watched Sam chase Michael around. "He's such a great dad and husband. Both of you are." She sniffed as he reached over and squeezed her hand.

Oliver had always been close to Andy. He was her first T.O. and then her biggest supporter when it came to her and Sam. "We're just two guys that got knocked off our feet by great women." He chuckled. "In Sammy's case he _literally_ got knocked off his feet." Andy swatted him again. "Come on McNally. Let's go play with our families."

Andy followed him over to the swings. Michael squealed. "Mommy! Daddy swinging!"

Andy laughed as she watched Michael push Sam in one of the swings. "I see."

Sam pulled her into his lap. "You tell anyone at work and I'll deny it."

Oliver laughed as he snapped pictures. "I got you covered McNally. That's what cell phones are for."

Sam scowled at his best friend. "Just remember brother, I have pictures of my own." Oliver put his phone away as their wives laughed at them.

Celery pushed Oliver and Jerry in a swing. "Hey, so we were thinking about having a cookout. You know, inviting the family. Can we count you guys?"

Sam and Andy nodded and Sam said. "Somebody's gotta make sure Dumbo doesn't over cook the meat."

Oliver scoffed and glared. "Some friend you are."

Three weeks later the gang met up at the Shaw's house for a cookout.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Gail and Holly** _

They met by chance at a crime scene. Initially Gail thought Holly was a bit geeky and Holly thought Gail was a bit bitchy. Turned out they were pretty good for each other, the realization came to both of them after Frank and Noelle's wedding. The only person she confided in about her growing feelings for the doctor was Traci. She admitted that she had never had feelings like that about a woman before. Traci suggested she stop thinking about gender and just focus on the person.

_Traci had been helping her pick out clothes for different dates she was going on. "She makes you happy Peck. Stop fighting it."_

It took Oliver getting abducted and Sam and Chloe getting shot to make her realize that life was too short. Holly came to her at the hospital and she wrapped her in a tight hug before introducing her to Steve and Chris. Steve had been worried about the second toughest woman he knew until he saw her with Holly. He knew then that she had found her person and he couldn't be happier for her.

Six years and a commitment ceremony later they were happier than ever. It took a while for Gail's parents to warm up to the idea but now they were very supportive.

A few days after Andy and Sam had been at the park with the Shaw's they were sitting in a diner close to the station with their friends. Gail was a little nervous about the news they were there to share. Holly held her hand tight as she said. "Thank you all for coming this morning." Everyone nodded. "Gail and I have some really good news and we wanted to tell you all at once."

All of her friends had accepted Holly without question. Oliver tossed a sugar pack at them. "Don't keep us waiting Stewart-Peck. Spit it out."

Gail smirked at him and said. "Keep your pants on Dumbo." Everyone laughed as she used the pet name Celery gave him. She took a deep breath as she looked around the table at the people that were her family either by blood, by marriage, or by choice. "Holly and I are adopting a baby, a little boy actually. He should be here any day."

Everyone started cheering and hugged them. Noelle shook her head. "Never thought I'd see the day." Gail smiled and shrugged. "I'm really happy for you two."

Andy was so happy that she and Gail had repaired their friendship after everything that happened. "Details!"

Gail laughed and shook her head. "His mother is a teenager and her mother is making her give the baby up. We're going to leave the adoption open so she can see the baby." Everyone could see they were a little hesitant. "Anyway, she's having a boy and we picked out a name already." She looked hesitant again. "Umm..."

Holly knew this was going to be hard for Gail so she took over. "We were thinking of Henry Gerald Stewart-Peck." There wasn't a dry eye in the room.

Gail finally spoke, her voice cracked as she said. "If it wasn't for Jerry I know I wouldn't be here today." She looked down at her hand that was joined with Holly's. "I owe him everything."

Everyone sat quietly for a few minutes. It was Sam that spoke first. "I think it's a great idea Gail. I know he'd be honored." Everyone else agreed.

Holly squeezed her hand. "I told you."

Gail had been certain that it wouldn't go well. She just nodded and when she finally looked up everyone was smiling. She felt like a weight had been lifted.

Oliver had been given the task of inviting everyone to the cookout. "It would be great if he was here in time for the Shaw cookout. It's at the end of the month."

Holly and Gail smiled as they nodded. "He'll definitely be here by then."

He clapped his hands. "Great. You're all expected to be there. Celery wants the whole family there, big celebrating to do."

Everyone agreed to be there. A week later the young girl gave birth to Holly and Gail's son.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chris, Vanessa, and Christian Diaz** _

Seven years ago Chris got hit with a bombshell; he had a two and a half year old son named Christian. His high school sweetheart showed up one day at the station with the news. It was the family he had always wanted. He started making moves to go back to Timmins because Denise didn't like the city. On a trip back to visit Christian was kidnapped while Andy and Nick had him at the park. In the end Chris found out that he wasn't Christian's father. He and Denise worked out visitation and things went great for a while. On one of her trips to Toronto to pick Christian up Denise was in a car accident and died. Chris was on Christian's birth certificate so he became a full time father.

Chris had just started dating a detective from Vice (Steve Peck set them up), Vanessa Cook. She and Christian got along really well. Two years after they started dating they were married. They extended their family two years after they were married; a little girl, Madison Elizabeth Diaz. Chris gave Gail a ride to work after breakfast at the diner.

He watched her as he drove. "I'm really happy for you guys. You're going to make great moms."

Gail looked over and smiled. "Thanks. Honestly, I'm terrified." She laughed nervously. "Holly is so sweet and loving. I just hope I can be half the mom that she is."

He reached over and squeezed her hand. "You're going to be great Gail. You're sweet and loving too." They smiled at each other. "Besides, you've got so many people to support you."

She nodded. "Thanks Chris."

He was partnered with Andy that day. "Gail's really nervous about being a mom."

Andy knew she was, she could see the uncertainty at breakfast. "She's going to be great. We'll just have to show her. Are you guys doing anything tonight?" He shook his head. "Good. Dinner at the Swarek house." She sent Sam a text to let him know they'd be having guests for dinner. He'd become quite used to last minute guests. She also text Holly to invite them for dinner, she happily accepted.

After shift they all met at Sam and Andy's. Andy had filled Sam in on why she was doing it. He laughed and shook his head. He loved that woman a ridiculous amount. As soon as Vanessa set Madison down she toddled over to her Aunt Gail and raised her hands.

Gail smiled goofily and picked her up. "Hey beautiful!" She kissed her cheek. "You're getting so big. What are mommy and daddy feeding you?"

Vanessa giggled. "Anything she wants. I swear I've never seen a kid eat like she does." She watched Gail play with her daughter. "Your little boy is so lucky."

Gail looked up, confused. "Why?"

She laughed and nodded to her. "Because he's got two of the best moms I've ever seen."

Gail looked around and everyone was nodding. Andy said. "We didn't pick you guys to be Michael's god parents for nothing. You're going to be great Gail. You already _are_ great."

Gail swiped away a stray tear and rolled her eyes. "You guys are dorks."

Everyone laughed and dinner continued.

_**Dov and Chloe Epstein** _

Chloe's parents overrode Wes's decision on her surgery when three days passed and her status hadn't changed. Her health changed dramatically within 24 hours and she went home two weeks later. She filed for a divorce from Wes and six months after she was shot she moved in with Dov. It took them a little longer to get married though. They were still newlyweds, married a year and a half now.

Dov and Chloe were standing in the kitchen at Andy and Sam's when Gail walked in to get a drink. They wrapped her in a tight hug. "You guys are going to be amazing. We're so happy for you."

In the beginning Gail had been kind of a bitch to Chloe because she was still healing and angry after her abduction. Now they were good friends, sisters. Gail still had her defenses up but nothing like she used to. "Somebody had to show you two how to do it."

Chloe laughed a little and shook her head. "Always the nice one Peck."

Gail shrugged and smiled a little. "Seriously though, when it's your turn, you guys are going to be awesome." She paused. "You're both like kids yourself so..."

Dov threw a tomato slice at her. "You're so kind."

_**Frank and Noelle** _

After 10 + years of friendship they finally became more. They had a beautiful little girl named Olivia the day the division was rocked with one the biggest tragedies it ever had. A year later they were engaged and set to be married when Noelle received news that she may have breast cancer. She tried to run but Traci and Steve convinced her to tell Frank, let _him_ decide his role. They got married and without a doubt were living happily ever after.

Sam had asked Frank how he knew it was real and his response was. _When she makes you better._ It was true. Andy made him a better man and if it weren't for his two best friends who knows if he would've finally admitted how he felt to her.

He was sitting around at Poker night with the guys. "You were right Frank."

His friend looked at him questioningly. "Of course I was but exactly what was I right about this time."

Sam laughed and shook his head. "The day you married Noelle you said _you know it's real when they make you better._ You were right. She makes me better."

His friends smiled. Oliver yelled. "Hey McNally!"

The guys still had poker night but their families were always there. Andy peeked around the corner. "You better not be calling me to get you more beer Shaw."

The guys laughed and he shook his head. "Not this time. Sammy says you make him a better man."

She looked lovingly at her husband who was blushing little. "Well, he makes me a better woman so..." She winked at Sam before she went back to the kitchen.

Oliver shook his head. "Whipped! You're both whipped." Celery walked in with refills and heard him. She gave everyone drinks except Oliver. "Darlin?" He whined a little.

She put her hand on her hip and shook her head. "Dumbo, one day you're going to think about the things that come out of your mouth."

Sam chuckled and took a drink as he said. "Doubt that."

Dov nodded in agreement. "I think it's all those years of being smacked in the head."

Frank chimed in with. "He took a _lot_ of falls in his rookie years. Pretty sure that's when it happened."

All the wives were in there now. Sam laughed at a memory. "Remember that time we had to help Guns and Gangs raid the strip club?" Frank and Noelle started laughing and Oliver was shaking his head, silently begging him _not_ to finish the story.

Frank was almost in hysterics. "We knew there would be guns and drugs in there. So we go in, supposedly ready for anything. The front of the place was clear so we moved back to where the dressing rooms were. We split up and as Shaw goes through one of the doors he gets a face full of cocaine. They get him cleaned up as fast as they can but some of it gets in his system."

Oliver groans as he pulls Celery into his lap. "For the love of all that's holy _please_ stop now. They don't need to hear anymore."

Sam takes over because Frank is still laughing. "So we all get back to the barn." Andy sits in his lap. Sam looks to Gail. "Your mom was just a Lieutenant then." He starts coughing as he holds back a laugh. "Oliver is high as a kite and we're trying to get him into the locker room to get him cleaned up and hide him until it wears off. Elaine sees us rushing him in there and thinks he's hurt so she comes in to check on him."

Frank had pulled himself together. "She comes rushing in, we turned our backs on him for like a second and Dumbo over here starts undressing in front of her. She screams and we come running in just before he gives her the full show." Everyone is laughing.

Oliver was hiding behind Celery now. "I hate all of you."

Celery turned in his lap and kissed his cheek. "Oh! Dumbo! No wonder she gives you the strangest looks."

Poker was soon forgotten and they all sat around telling stories of their rookie years.

_**Nick Collins** _

He knew the moment that Sam was shot he had lost Andy. Truth be told he knew he never really had her in the first place. Her heart would always belong to Sam Swarek. He did a long UC stint after the Ford incident and when he came back Andy was engaged to Sam. It didn't take long for them to be married and then to have their first child. He had dealt with his feelings while he was gone and was happy for them. He was able to talk to Andy and work things out but it wasn't that easy with Sam. He didn't think Sam deserved a second chance until he saw how much he had changed and how truly happy Andy was.

It took some time before he was able to hang out with everyone again no matter how many invitations he got. While he was UC he'd met a fellow soldier turned copper and they started casually dating when they came back home. Nick realized he'd finally found the woman he could be happy with.

He was pulling into the lot when Sam and Andy pulled in. He waited as they got closer. "Morning."

Sam nodded and Andy said. "Morning."

Nick took a deep breath and nodded to Sam. "Could I have a word?"

Even though it had been years she was still nervous about leaving them alone. She looked to Sam and he nodded. "It's ok. I'll be in in a minute." He kissed her cheek and she walked away. "What's on your mind Collins?"

He chuckled, it was just like Swarek. "An apology and a congratulations." Sam quirked an eyebrow. "Yeah. I know." He sighed and looked around. "I loved her. You gotta know how easy that is." Sam nodded. "But I wasn't enough, I wasn't you. I'm sure you know I didn't think you deserved a second chance after how things went." Sam nodded again. "But umm...I was wrong. I understand why you did what you did. Every year I reserve a day to get shit faced drunk because I switched places with a platoon buddy, a good friend and he died. Anyway, I just want you to know I was wrong and I'm sorry. You guys are perfect together and you have a beautiful son."

Sam held out his hand. "Thank you. I know it's been killing her that we haven't been on good terms. You know you're welcome to come over any time?" Nick smiled a little and nodded. "Good. Bring that girlfriend of yours too if you want."

Nick looked around then leaned in and said. "I'm proposing to her this weekend."

Sam clapped him on the shoulder. "Congratulations brother. You guys _will_ be at the Shaw cookout next weekend." He nodded. "Great. Now you better get in there and tell my wife before she has a fit."

Nick laughed as they walked into the station. They could see Andy standing outside the locker rooms looking very nervous. "I think I'll make her sweat a little."

Sam chuckled. "It's your funeral."

He was partnered with Andy and he managed to keep her at bay for a couple of hours. He finally broke down and told her. She squealed and nearly ran them off the road when she hugged him.

_**Marlo Cruz** _

In the aftermath of the Ford incident she was given the option for early retirement or desk duty. She took early retirement and moved to Miami.


	7. Chapter 7

It was the last Saturday of the month, time for them to have a long weekend and time for the Shaw cookout. Everyone showed up and brought food. Nick brought his girlfriend, Alicia Jackson, for everyone to meet. Gail and Holly brought Henry for his first public outing. He was adorable and everyone was crazy over him. It was a beautiful day and all of the kids were playing outside.

Oliver put up a small, very small, fight when Sam insisted that _he_ do the grilling. "We love you brother but this..." He waved his hand around. "...this isn't your area of expertise."

Dov passed Oliver a beer and pulled out a chair. "Come on buddy. You're still the best at Karaoke."

Celery smacked him in the back of the head. "So _you_ are the one that's been telling him that. Dov Epstein! Do you have a _ny_ idea how much 80's rock I have to endure because of you?"

Dov blushed and everyone laughed. Oliver pulled her into his lap. "Sorry darlin." He kissed her cheek. "It's in my soul. I can't help it."

She nudged him a little. "Lucky for you I love you anyway but seriously, you've gotta cut back on the singing." She rubbed her stomach. "Last time I couldn't sleep when Jerry started moving. You kept him awake all the time."

Everyone was surprised at their news. Oliver nodded. "Looks like the Swarek's aren't the only ones adding to the family again."

Everyone congratulated them. Frank shook his head. "Looks like another baby boom at 15 Division. Guess we know how we all get through the winter."

Noelle gasped and elbowed him. "Franklin Joseph Best!" Another round of laughter as Frank tried to recover.

Gail shook her head and looked at Henry. "I'm sorry buddy. You know, you can pick your friends but you can't pick your family."

Steve had only seen Gail this happy one other time, the day she and Holly got married. "Speaking of family. Pass my nephew over. I gotta start..."

Holly scowled. "I swear if you follow that with _teaching him pickup lines_..." She waggled her finger at him.

He laughed as he took the little one. "I'm in enough trouble with my own wife about that. I was _going_ to say, I gotta start spoiling him early."

Gail rolled her eyes and Holly smiled. "Spoil away then."

Everyone got a chance to hold the new addition during the day. Sam finished cooking the meat and the rest of the food was brought outside.

Alicia seemed to be having a good time. Sam passed her a chicken breast. "What do you think of this wild bunch?"

She looked around smiling. "Looks like a pretty amazing family to me."

Andy walked up and wrapped her arm around Sam. "It is. Takes some getting used to for some people but yeah, it's pretty great."

Nick had told Alicia the entire history of the group. "Nick mentioned the _dynamics_. I think it's great that you've all been able to get passed it and still stay close. It says a lot about you guys."

Andy was a little surprised. "It says a lot about you that you know and came here anyway. It's all ancient history though."

She smiled and looked over to see Nick and Gail playing with Henry. "I know. He's a good man and I'm lucky."

Sam nodded. "Yes you are. Just be good to him."

Alicia promised them she would and went back to join him. She took her turn playing with Henry. He was a beautiful little boy and had stolen everyone's heart by the end of the day.

Andy smiled up at her husband. There was a time when she never thought Sam and Nick would be able to be in the same room with each other much less at something like this. He smiled back and brushed the tip of his nose across hers.

Andy and Celery were two months apart, Andy being ahead. Sam and Andy found out they were having a girl while the Shaw's were having another boy. Michael was so excited about being a big brother that he would tell anyone he saw. Sam finally bought him a hat and a t-shirt that said it to hopefully curb his need to tell everyone.

Andy was pushing the cart around the grocery store when she heard him. "My mommy is having a baby."

She heard a woman giggle and say. "Really? So you're going to be a big brother?"

Andy could imagine how excited he was. "Yes ma'am. Her name is Riley."

They had decided on Riley Grace a week ago. The woman said. "Wow. That's a really beautiful name. And what is your name?"

She turned around as her son said. "Michael David Swarek." Then she heard. "And that's my mommy."

Andy heard the lady say. "Swarek?" She made eye contact with the woman her son had been talking to.

It was her mother. "Michael! Come over here please."

He walked over looking a little sad. "Sorry mommy."

She took his hand. "It's ok sweetie. You're not in trouble." She looked disbelievingly at Claire. "How long have you been back?"

She smiled sadly at her daughter. "I never really left Andrea." She saw her flinch. "Andy." She nodded towards Michael. "He's absolutely handsome. He's definitely a mix of you and Sam." Andy didn't respond. "I guess you guys are doing well."

Andy scoffed and shook her head. "Please don't act like you actually care."

She had no idea when she saw the little boy that he would be her grandson. "Andy, I...I made a lot of mistakes. I know you're still angry with me but..."

She shook her head. "I was more angry with myself for letting a woman that didn't even know me, convince me that I needed a change. I almost lost Sam and some really good friends because of all of that." She felt his presence. "We're doing better than ever."

Sam walked up, scooped Michael up, and wrapped an arm around her. "Are you ok sweetheart?" He recognized Claire right away and tried to keep it civil.

Andy nodded and smiled up at him. "Great babe. I've got a few more things and then I'm ready."

He kissed her. "Ok." He ruffled Michael's hair and set him in the cart. "You go with mommy buddy while daddy grabs a few things. I'll catch up in a second."

Michael flashed his own dimples and hi-fived Sam. "Love you daddy."

He flashed his dimples at his little boy. "I love you too son." He kissed Andy before they walked away. He watched for a second before he turned back around to look at Claire. "What are you doing here?"

She knew this was going to be a fight. "I had no idea you guys would be here. I live close by and shop here." He didn't seem defensive, just curious.

Sam had shed his dislike for Claire years ago. "We won't be coming back here and I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to look for her. You made yourself pretty clear years ago what you thought about us and I can't have her getting upset while she's pregnant. If there comes a time when she's changed her mind then she'll come find you."

Claire nodded. "I know losing my daughter was my own fault. I blew my second chance and I know I won't get a third. I just want you to know it was because I cared about her."

He laughed a little. "No you didn't Claire because if you had, you never would've left her in the first place. She really wanted to give you a chance back then. _I_ would've given you a chance if that meant she was happy." He shook it off. "You know what; it's not even worth rehashing anymore. I've gotta go find my family. Good bye Claire." He walked away, finding his family in the ice cream aisle. He chuckled as he walked up and wrapped his arms around his pregnant wife. "Is it a Rocky Road kind of night?"

She turned in his arms and kissed him. "I was thinking more like Pistachio."

Michael cheered. "P-sta-so!"

Sam laughed and shook his head. "Sounds like Pistachio wins." He grabbed a tub of it and Chocolate Chip Cookie Dough. They grabbed a few other things and went home. Later that night he told Andy what he and Claire talked about.

She was eating her third bowl of ice cream while he rubbed her stomach. "I still don't want to have anything to do with her. She made her choice back then and Michael has an awesome grandmother in Amy."

Sam kissed her stomach. "You don't have to sell me babe. I've got your back no matter what."

She smiled brightly back at him and offered him a spoonful. "Best partner and husband ever."

He took the spoonful and kissed her. "I love you."

She almost dropped the ice cream. " _Sam._ You can't kiss me like that while I'm holding this. Last time we had it in the bed, well last time..." She pointed to her ever growing bump. "...this happened."

They both busted out laughing as he hovered over her. "Sweetheart..." His voice was husky. "I can't help it if I find you incredibly sexy." She squealed as he took the bowl away and kissed her deeply.

Andy and Celery went into labor a month apart. Celery was a little early but Jacob Bradley Shaw was in perfect condition. Dov and Chloe surprised everyone a few months later when they announced they were finally adding to the family. Nick proposed to Alicia they announced it at Frank and Noelle's Labour Day party.

Oliver shook hands with them when they told everyone. "Congratulations you two. Welcome to the family Alicia, officially of course because you were already family."

Steve clapped Nick on the back. "Yep. Before you know it there will be little G.I. Joe's running around."

Everyone laughed as Traci swatted Steve. "Alicia, you could do a lot worse than this one." She hugged her.

When she'd first heard the story of his _friends_ from 15 Division she wondered how he could still be friends with most of them. But she realized a lot of time had passed and everyone seemed to be with who they were supposed to be with.

Since the kids were old enough to go trick or treating they've been alternating homes for parties. This year it was on Sam and Andy to host. She was blown away the first year when Sam came home with a truck full of decorations. It was Halloween night; the house was decorated and full of their family. Everyone from the division knew they were welcome to stop by, on or off duty.

Sam set the grill up in the front yard; it would keep the traffic in the house to a minimum so the smaller kids would have a quiet place. Thankfully it wasn't too cold so everyone was hanging around outside by the fire pits.

Steve looked around at the kids. "You know, most if not all of these kids will know how to pick a lock and escape a pair of handcuffs by the time they're 12."

Sam chuckled and caught a glare from Andy. "Oh! Come on sweetheart! I could be teaching him worse." A few days before Andy had caught Sam showing Michael how to pick the lock on the kitchen door.

She sighed and shook her head because it was true. "Just no poker until he's at least 15."

He flashed his dimples. "Anything for you."

Oliver chuckled. "I started teaching the girls at 12. It came in handy a few times when they locked themselves out."

Andy smiled a little, remembering one of the happier times from her childhood with her dad. "My dad taught me for my 12th birthday mainly because I begged him for weeks."

Gail shook her head. "At least your dad didn't leave you at a restaurant in the middle of the city and make you find your way back home. That was a nice Peck family tradition." Steve flinched a little and nodded in agreement.

Dov squeezed her shoulder. "No wonder you were so messed up." Gail socked him in the stomach and everyone laughed.

Frank looked around at the group of people that had become his family even though he was their boss. "Our kids are lucky. They'll know how to survive, how to get help when they need it." Everyone nodded in agreement.

Dov chimed in. "Probably drive their T.O's as crazy as we drove you guys."

Noelle scoffed. "Please man boy, _no one_ could drive their T.O.'s as crazy as you did. We couldn't _keep_ you out of trouble." It was true, of all of them Dov got into more messes than anyone.

They noticed the older kids were quiet and when they looked around they found them sitting on the deck in a group much like their parents were. The only difference, the kids were comparing and exchanging candy.

Sam chuckled as he took a drink of his beer. "Look out TPS."

Frank nodded. "Think we should send a letter ahead of time? Give them a little warning?"

Everyone laughed and said. "Hell no."


	8. Chapter 8

_**Ten Years Later** _

Andy's in the kitchen when she hears the front door open. It's too early for Sam so it must be the kids coming home from school. Within seconds her kitchen is flooded with chatter, all of it starting with _Mom._

She smiles at her four older children; Michael now 15, Riley 10, Tanner 7, and Maddie 5. Elijah 2, was in the play room until he heard his brothers and sisters come in. "Ok you guys, one at a time." She reached into the fridge to get snacks and drinks for them all.

They start to tell her about their day until they hear. "Hey wild bunch! Where are you guys?" Sam appeared from the living room with a smile on his face. "Should've known you guys would be in here."

All the kids tackle their dad with hugs. Maddie practically climbed up him. "Daddy, I made you and mommy a present!"

Sam smiled big. "You know how much I love presents. What do you have?"

He put her down and she ran to her backpack. Michael took his moment. "I made the football team."

Sam and Andy hugged him tight. "That's great!"

He flashed his Swarek dimples. "Jerry, Frankie and Jack too. Christian is starting quarterback."

Andy reminded herself to call everyone later. "I'm really happy for you Michael. We should celebrate this weekend."

Michael nodded. "Sounds good." He wandered off to his room to do his homework.

Sam watched with pride. "One college paid for."

Andy shook her head and laughed. "What about the rest of you? Anything exciting?"

Maddie finally got to show the picture of the family that she made. Andy proudly put it on the fridge. They stood by and let the others tell them about their day. Sam scooped up their youngest. "What did you do today buddy?"

He squeezed Sam's nose. "Pwayed wif mommy."

Sam pulled Andy over and kissed her. "Mommy is pretty awesome."

Andy kissed both of them. "Daddy isn't half bad either." Sam put Eli down when he started to wiggle. Andy wrapped her arms around Sam's neck and kissed him hard.

Michael popped in. "Geez guys! That's why there are five of us. Don't you ever get tired?"

Andy gasped and Sam laughed. "Son, you'll be lucky if you find a woman you love as much as I love your mom."

He teased his parents a lot but he knew he was lucky. A few of his friends' parents had spilt up and he knew how hard it was for them. "Just no more additions." He smiled as he walked back out.

They knew he didn't mean it because there wasn't much more Michael loved than being a big brother. He was always excited when they had another one.

Sam kissed her again. "Seventeen years and five kids. What do you think sweetheart?"

They had agreed Elijah was there last. "I think we've given the world enough Swarek's to deal with." Sam nodded. "How's it going at work?"'

He sighed and hugged her tighter. "I never thought retirement would require so much work. I've gotten most of my cases wrapped up. Another week or two and that should be it."

She cupped his face and studied him for a minute. "You don't have to do this you know?"

He smiled and brushed his nose across hers. "It's time sweetheart. I've been doing this for 30 years. I want more time with you and the kids."

Andy nodded and kissed him softly. "Ok. They'll be so happy." They decided to wait and surprise the kids when he was finished wrapping up everything.

Andy had given up her badge after she had Tanner. She loved being a cop but being a mom made her happier than anything. Now Sam was retiring. She couldn't believe they'd been married for 17 years. It really just seemed like yesterday that they had found their way back to each other and gotten married.

It took Sam two weeks to get everything finished and then they were ready to tell the kids. Everyone was sitting around at dinner when they told them. "Guys, we have some news for you." Everyone perked up. Andy squeezed Sam's hand as he said. "I've decided to retire."

Michael put his fork down. "But dad, you love being a cop."

Sam nodded, it was true. "I do but I love you guys more. I've been doing this for 30 years and I just want to spend time with you guys now."

The younger kids cheered at the thought of having him home more. Michael and Riley seemed the most concerned but were happy. "The service is having a party for your dad. I know you guys probably don't want to go but..."

All of the kids cheered and said they definitely wanted to. That's what they did; they were always there for each other no matter what. A week later they were all dressing up for Sam's party. Sam hated being the center of attention as all of their friends spoke about him. Andy and the others had put a slideshow together, it brought a few tears but Sam loved it.

Oliver had retired the year before and was spending time with his kids. He and Celery added twin boys' to their brood after Jerry 15 and Hank 10; Landon and Brandon 7. Frank was a Captain at HQ now. Noelle had given up her badge too. She and Frank had another little girl, Kayla 7 and she wanted to spend time with the kids like Andy. Dov was a Lieutenant with ETF and Chloe went back to 27 where she was a Sergeant. The Epstein's had two children; Kyle 6 and Frannie 4. Chris was now Staff Sergeant at 15. He and Vanessa had another girl; Sophie 6. Traci and Steve had their little girl; Nicole 8. Gail finally joined her parents at HQ and she and Holly had a baby through artificial insemination; a little girl named Elizabeth 6. Nick and Alicia had twins two years after they were married; Alana and Erik 7. Nick stayed at 15 and became a T.O.


End file.
